


save water, bathe together

by aubadechild



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubadechild/pseuds/aubadechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua hates baths, but Gon doesn't know this. The Hunter Exam left little time for personal hygiene, and at Heaven's Arena Killua had always snuck back to his own room to take care of himself. Of course, it's bound to be different here on Whale Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save water, bathe together

Killua hates baths.

 

When he was little it was the butlers who cleaned him, ever methodical, their touches soft yet impersonal. When he was old enough to walk he would scream and run about the mansion when confronted with bath time, determined to stay dirty forever. And as he grew older still, and was left more and more to his own devices, baths were for scraping the dried blood from his pale skin. The soapy water always stung when it entered the oozing lacerations criss-crossing his back, making cleaning himself a slow, painful process. All the flowery soaps in the world could never mask the scent of iron that seemed to permeate his entire being. He grew to hate the sight of his naked body, the thick red scars that lined his stomach, the purple and yellow bruises that spanned the length of his arms. He became adept at cleaning himself so efficiently that he could be in and out within five minutes without ever having to open his eyes.

 

Killua hates baths, but Gon doesn't know this. The Hunter Exam left little time for personal hygiene, and at Heaven's Arena Killua had always snuck back to his own room to take care of himself. Of course, it's bound to be different here on Whale Island. Gon's house looks cozy, but small, and it leaves little room to hide. If they're truly going to be here for a month, there's no way he'll be able to avoid it. For a week, it would have been doable. Kind of gross, but doable. But at this rate, even if he can convince Gon that a quick dip in the ocean is enough for him, he knows that Mito-san will find away to wrestle him into the bath whether he likes it or not.

 

When it comes down to it, however, he doesn't even have time to panic. The second they walk in the door Mito-san is already counting down, threatening to throw them in herself if they don't start the water running within fifteen seconds. Gon, ever obedient, dashes for the bathroom door, his fingers locked tightly around Killua's wrist. 

 

"Is she always like this?!" Killua pants, casting a wary glance in the direction of the kitchen.

 

There's a reverent fondness in Gon's eyes when he replies, "Pretty much."

           

            Gon is shameless. He strips with ease, tossing his clothes in the basket near the door. Then he fills the bath with warm water, and steam begins to cloud the room. In the corner, Killua stays quiet. His mind buzzes with a million ideas, excuses, escape plans. He feels silly, but he can’t shake that feeling of dark numbness that curls in his stomach when he thinks about Gon seeing the true extent of his past injuries. He just wants to scrub the dirt from his face and get it over with quickly.

 

            “Gon, can you pass me that sponge—“ he starts to ask, but Gon is saying something at the same time. They both pause and look at each other through the warm mist.

           

“You go first,” Gon says.

           

“No, it’s fine, I’ll get it myself.” Killua folds his arms, but makes no move to get up. “More importantly, what were you saying?”

           

Behind him, Killua hears water splashing as Gon situates himself in the bathtub.

           

“I was saying, come over here and I’ll wash your back!”

           

Killua flinches. “No way,” he replies quickly, his tone harsher than he’d intended. “I can wash my own back.”

 

“Hmm? Then why aren’t you? And anyway, it’s easier if you have someone helping you. I promise I’ll be gentle!”

 

“Idiot, how can you say stuff like that with a straight face? You’re so embarrassing.” Even so, Killua feels his face flush. He’s not sure when it got so warm, but it sure feels like a sauna in the bathroom now. He peels his turtleneck off and tosses it in the basket with Gon’s things.

 

Minutes tick by. Gon hums softly to himself, pouring copious amounts of bubble bath into the tub. Killua sits on the ground a few feet away with his arms wrapped around his knees. It takes some time, but eventually Gon realizes that Killua has no intention of bathing himself. He leans over the edge of the bath and stretches his arm as far as it can go. Somehow he finds Killua’s head hidden in the steam and delicately places a mass of bubbles on top of a tuft of white hair.

           

“Nice hat, Killua!” Gon exclaims. Killua scowls, reaching up to slap Gon’s hand away, but his hands find nothing but air. He turns around to complain but finds himself face to face with Gon, who is grinning broadly through a giant beard of bubbles.

 

“Do you like my beard, Killua?” Gon says, on the verge of cracking up. “Thanks, I grew it myself!”

 

Killua bites down on his lip, trying desperately not to smile. Negative thoughts keep gnawing at the edge of his mind, but the sight of Gon acting like an absolute goofball somehow manages to keep them at bay.

 

“Very funny, Gon,” Killua responds. He goes to flick Gon’s “beard”, but Gon is too fast for him, catching Killua’s arm with both hands before he can pull away.

 

The laughter in Gon’s eyes fades, replaced by determination. “Killua, Mito-san will be angry at you if you don’t clean yourself up. I don’t really know what you’re scared of, but it’s not too scary! It’s just water.”

 

Killua sighs. He wants to protest, but Gon’s not wrong. It’s just water. But the thought of baring all his scars is almost more than he can bear. It won’t be for long, though, and he can bury himself in the mountain of bubbles that Gon has so thoughtfully constructed…

 

Steadying his breath, Killua finally submits. He goes to pull off his undershirt, then stops. Wincing slightly, he says, “Gon?”

 

“Killua?”

 

“Just…don’t be surprised, and don’t ask, because I don’t feel like explaining.”

 

Gon tilts his head to the side and cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing. He sinks into the water and blows bubbles as Killua pads over to place the rest of his clothes in the basket.

 

With great difficulty, Killua manages to keep his eyes open long enough to plunge into the bathwater across from Gon. He shuts them then, afraid he’ll catch a glimpse of himself and be overcome by the urge to bolt.

 

His beard of bubbles still miraculously intact, Gon puts his face close to Killua’s.

 

“Killua, your eyes are closed,” he comments.

 

Killua lets out a deep breath. “Thanks, Gon, I wasn’t aware.”

 

Gon examines him. “Am I that ugly?” he teases, and at that Killua’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Wha—this isn’t about you, Gon!”

 

“I know, I know, I was just joking! Okay, Killua, turn around so I can clean your back.”

 

Strangely, the warm water has calmed him down a bit, and Killua ends up turning around slowly so that he’s facing the wall. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut again, hoping that Gon will do as he asked and pretend to ignore the ugly red welts covering his entire body.

 

To Killua’s relief, Gon just clears his throat. A few seconds later he feels calloused hands gliding down the length of his spine. Gon’s hands are firm, but gentle, massaging the accumulated dirt away as he hums some disjointed tune that Killua imagines he’s making up as he goes along. Gon’s dark fingers press into the tense muscle of Killua’s shoulders, and before he can stop it a silent tear finds its way down Killua’s cheek.

 

“Is that okay, Killua?” Gon asks. His voice cracks almost inaudibly.

 

Killua just nods, afraid his voice will betray him.

 

When Gon is finished he lets his index finger trace a trail down a particularly large scar spanning the length of Killua’s back. He’s had that one since he was seven, and it’s never really gone down. Instinct tells Killua to bat Gon’s wrist away and run for cover, but he swallows it down.

 

Behind him, Gon starts rubbing shampoo into his own hair. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, and I won’t ask, but I want to know. So tell me someday, okay? Don’t leave anything out.”

 

Killua turns to meet Gon’s eyes. “Someday,” he echoes. “Yeah, maybe someday.” A pause. Killua smiles. “Now give me that shampoo.”

 

Killua hates baths. He always has. He probably always will, on principle. But just this once, as he lets himself unwind, stripping off layers of insecurity along with the dirt caked on his body, Killua thinks to himself that maybe, _maybe_ , they’re not that bad, if you have someone to share them with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr! i don't know how to end fics because i never actually finish anything in my life and im sorry. also wtf is that title


End file.
